igrzyskasmiercifandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:MicaCinder/Gdy znów się spotkamy. - Ostatni rozdział Kosogłosa.
Gdy znów się spotkamy. - Ostatni rozdział Kosogłosa. Hejjj! Miałam żal do tego, iż epilog w książce był dla mnie za krótki. Pomyślałam, że może sama coś napiszę. No, nie przedłużając, zapraszam was do mojego ostatniego rozdziału. Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy, ale to mój pierwszy i raczej ostatni ff. '' Po wielu długich latach, żyjąc teraz, w nowym Panem możemy być bezpieczni. Naszym dzieciom nie grożą Dożynki, egzekucje, Strażnicy Pokoju. Jednak drżę na myśl o Prim. Prim. Nie da się jej zapomnieć. Gdy czasami spotykałam mieszkańców którzy znali moją siostrę, patrzyli na mnie współczującym wzrokiem. Kilkoro z nich odważyło się podejść i powiedzieć że jest im strasznie smutno z powodu niej. Nie używali jej imienia, bo tym by mnie dobili. Po jakimś czasie ból zaczął się znieczulać. Nadal nie zniknął, jednak nie jest tak silny. Teraz byłaby już po trzydziestce, ale nie mogę tak myśleć. Jaskier zdechł rok temu. Teraz jednak czeka mnie trudny krok. Spotkanie. Po dwudziestu latach znów ich wszystkich zobaczę. Znów zobaczę Cressidę, Johannę, Annie z synem i oczywiście Effie. Effie. Nie będzie jednak Finnicka czy innych poległych. Peeta wychodzi z przedpokoju z walizkami. Jedziemy na dwa dni, ale dzieci nie widziały nigdy Kapitolu. To nawet dobrze. Uderza mnie złość. Niechęć, coś nieokreślonego. -Nie jadę - mówię zdecydowanie, słowa same mi wypływają z ust. Peeta nic nie mówi, tylko klęka na przeciwko mnie. - Wiem że to trudne, ale przyda nam się coś takiego. Ma rację. Jestem zła, ale nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że nie kłamie. Niepewnie wstaję i nakładam płaszcz. Powietrze jest tak chłodne, że boli mnie w środku nosa. Peeta bierze Rya na ręce, a ja trzymam Willow. Wsiadamy do pociągu. Teraz nie ma już odwrotu. Gdy odzyskuje przytomność po długiej podróży do serca Kapitolu, przejścia tysiąca schodów do sali w której dwadzieścia lat temu głosowaliśmy za Igrzyskami dla kapitolińskich dzieci, widzę ich wszystkich. Najpierw spoglądam na Johannę. Mimo iż jest po czterdziestce, nadal jest równie atrakcyjna, tylko na jej czole i obok ust pojawiły się zmarszczki. Później patrzę na Annie. Wygląda starzej niż Johanna, chociaż różni je niewiele lat. Obok niej stoi jej syn, który wygląda na około osiemnaście lat. Jest potwornie podobny do Finnicka, na pierwszy rzut oka myślałam że to jego duch. Cressida ma dłuższe włosy, nie zajmuje się reżyserowaniem od piętnastu lat. Pollux jest dosyć pomarszczony. Effie oprócz dodatkowej zmarszczki na czole wygląda praktycznie identycznie. To pewnie zasługa operacji. Rozglądam się. I wtedy widzę jego. Gale'a Hawthorne'a. Jest dobrze zbudowany. Jak zawsze. Obok niego stoi Shield. Jest jego partnerką. Mimo, iż wcześniej głęboko go nienawidziłam, cieszę się, że znalazł kogoś. Shield jest bardzo podobna do Enobarii, tylko jej szczęka wygląda normalnie. Ma włosy do bioder, opuszczone do tyłu.Oboje są cenionymi wojskowymi w Drugim Dystrykcie, który zmienił dziedzinę na Obronę i Produkcje Broni. Na Spotkanie Wybawicieli i Ich Doradców można było zabrać rodzinę, która podczas obrad będzie goszczona w willi. Dlatego Annie wzięła syna. Dlatego my zabraliśmy Willow i Rye'a. Ale z Gale'm i Shield nikogo nie widzę. Tak to się skończyło. Ten chłopak, który mówił, że miałby dzieci gdyby nie mieszkał w Dwunastce, po zamieszkaniu w innym miejscu nie posiada potomstwa. Z Johanną też nikogo nie ma. Pewnie zamieszkała w Kapitolu i nie szukała już nigdy partnera. Pewnie odcięli jej dostęp do morfaliny, co było genialnym pomysłem, bo wygląda zdrowo, czyli bez grama morfaliny. Jednak nadal jest wyrachowana. -No proszę, proszę, nasz Kosogłos przybył. - ma to być wredne, ale brzmi sympatycznie. Uśmiecham się do wszystkich, a Peeta powtarza to po mnie. Przytulam Effie, która zalewa się łzami. Obejmuję Annie i poznaje jej syna, który jest strasznie czarujący. Robię wspólny uścisk z resztką ludzi z mojej dawnej ekipy filmowej. Odważam się nawet na uśmiech wobec Gale'a i Shield. Podczas gdy Peeta rozmawia z Cressidą, ja niepewnie podchodzę do Gale'a. Ma prawie czterdzieści lat. Stajemy jak za dawnych czasów obok siebie, podchodzi do nas Johanna. Mamy widok na wszystkich w tej sali. Na bawiące się dzieci, które syn Annie nosi na barana, na grupkę gadających ludzi i na Effie która poprawia fryzurę w lustrze. -Dużo się pozmieniało. -mówi Johanna. -Nie da się ukryć.- dodaje Gale. Po chwili zaczynamy rozmowę która jest strasznie podobna do tych prowadzonych w Trzynastce. Po tylu latach, po naszym ponownym spotkaniu, wiem jedno. ' Istnieją o wiele gorsze gry. ' ''Ufff, rozpisałam się :) Jeśli się podobało, zostaw komentarz! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach